waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Pocahontas
Pocahontas is a 1995 American animated epic musical romantic-drama film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The 33rd film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, the film is part of the era known as the Disney Renaissance which lasted from 1989 to 1999. Directed by Mike Gabriel and Eric Goldberg, the film is inspired by the known history and folklore surrounding the Native American woman Pocahontas, and portrays a fictionalized account of her historical encounter with Englishman John Smith and the Jamestown settlers that arrived from the Virginia Company. The voice cast features Irene Bedard, Mel Gibson, David Ogden Stiers, Russell Means, Christian Bale, Billy Connolly and Linda Hunt. The musical score was written by Alan Menken, with songs written by Menken and lyricist Stephen Schwartz. Pocahontas was released on June 23, 1995 to a mixed reaction from critics, who praised the film for its animation and music, but criticized the film's story and historical inaccuracy. Nevertheless, the film was a commercial success, grossing 346 million at the worldwide box office. Pocahontas received two Academy Awards for its achievement in music: Best Original Score for Menken's score and Best Original Song for Colors of the Wing. A video game based on the film was released across various platforms shortly after the film's theatrical release, and the film itself was followed by a direct-to-video sequel entitled Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World in 1998. Plot In 1607, the Susan Constant sails to the New World from England, carrying settlers. On board are Captain John Smith and the voyage's leader Governor Ratcliffe, who seeks large amounts of gold in the New World to assure a strong position at the British court. Along the way, the Susan Constant is caught in a North Atlantic storm, and Smith saves a young, inexperienced crew mate named Thomas from drowing. In the Powhatan tribe in Virginia, Pocahontas, the daughter of Chief Powhatan, fears being possibly wed to Kocoum, a brave warrior whom she sees as too serious for her own free-spirited personality. Chief Powhatan gives Pocahontas her mother's necklace as a present. Pocahontas, along with her friends, the raccoon Meeko and hummingbird Flit, visit Grandmother Willow, a spiritual talking willow tree, and her confusion regarding what her path in life should be. Grandmother Willow then alerts Pocahontas to the arriving British. Ratcliffe has Jamestown built in a wooded clearing and immediately has the crewmen dig for gold. Smith departs to explore the wilderness and encounters Pocahontas. They quickly bond, fascinated by each other's worlds and develop a relationship, disregarding Chief Powhatan's orders to keep away from the British after Kocoum and other warriors engage them in a fight. Meanwhile, Meeko meets Percy, Ratcliffe's dog, and becomes the bane of his existence. Pocahontas introduces Smith to Grandmother Willow and avoids two other crewmen, but Pocahontas's best friend Nakoma discovers her relationship with Smith and warns Kocoum. Later, Smith and Pocahontas meet with Grandmother Willow and plan to bring peace between the colonists and the tribe. Smith and Pocahontas kiss, while Kocoum and Thomas witness from afar. In a jealous rage, Kocoum attacks and tries to kill Smith, but he is shot and killed by Thomas in the struggle. Kocoum reaches for Pocahontas one last time but pulls off her mother's necklace, breaking it instantly. Smith commands Thomas to leave just before the tribesmen come and capture Smith while Kocoum's friends take Kocoum's body. Enraged, Chief Powhatan declares war on the British, starting with executing at Smith sunrise. Thomas warns the crewmen of Smith's capture, where Ratcliffe singlehandedly invents discrimination by rallying his men to battle as an excuse to annihilate the tribe and find their non-existent gold. A desperate Pocahontas visits Grandmother Willow, where Meeko hands her Smith's compass. Pocahontas realizes Smith's compass was the spinning arrow from her dream, which leads her to her destiny. Just as Powhatan is about to execute Smith, Pocahontas intervenes, successfully stopping Smith's execution and convincing her father to stop the fighting between the two groups. Both parties accept gracefully, except Ratcliffe, who tries to shoot Chief Powhatan in anger, but Smith is hit by the bullet instead while trying to protect the chief. The governor is then captured and arrested by his crewmen. Meek and Percy, now friends, give Pocahontas her mother's necklace completely fixed. In the end, John is forced to return home to receive medical treatment, while Ratcliffe is also sent back to England to face justice for his crimes. He asks Pocahontas to come with him, but she chooses to stay with her tribe. Smith leaves with Pocahontas and Chief Powhatan's blessing to return in the future. Cast * Irene Bedard as Pocahontas (sung by Judy Kuhn) * Mel Gibson as John Smith * David Ogden Stiers as Governor Ratcliffe and Wiggins * John Kassir as Meeko * Russell Means as Chief Powhatan (sung by Jim Cummings) * Christian Bale as Thomas * Linda Hunt as Grandmother Willow * Danny Mann as Percy * Joe Baker as Lon * Billy Connolly as Ben * Frank Welker as Flit * Michelle St. John as Nakoma * James Apaumut Fall as Kocoum * Gordon Tootoosis as Kekata (sung by Jim Cummings) Songs * The Virginia Company (performed by Chorus) * The Virginia Company Reprise (performed by Mel Gibson and Chorus) * Steady as the Beating Drum (performed by Chorus) * Steady as the Beating Drum Reprise (performed by Jim Cummings) * Just Around the Riverbend (performed by Judy Kuhn) * Listen with Your Heart I, II, III (performed by Linda Hunt and Bobbi Page * Mine, Mine, Mine (performed by David Ogden Stiers, Mel Gibson and Chorus) * Colors of the Wind (performed by Judy Kuhn) * Savages (part 1) (performed by David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings and Chorus) * Savages (part 2) (performed by David Ogden Stiers, Jim Cummings, Judy Kuhn and Chorus * If I Never Knew You (performed by Judy Kuhn and Mel Gibson) * If I Never Knew You (end credits) (performed by Jon Secada and Shanice) * Colors of the Wind (end credits) (performed by Vanessa Williams) International releases For information about international dubs and releases, Pocahontas/International. Category:1995 films Category:1990s American animated films Category:American musical films Category:Films produced by James Pentecost Category:Films directed by Mike Gabriel Category:Films directed by Eric Goldberg Category:Film scores by Alan Menken Category:Disney Princess Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation